EL LLANTO DE LA NOCHE
by kikiokagomesama
Summary: una aterradora noche kagome e inu sañen a bsque madito que les sucedera.... averiguenlo ONE SHOT


**Me enorgullece presentar el siguiente one shot ganador de un concurso de fics jejej toy orgullosa no me culpen espero que les guste , es en honor a halloween aunuq e ya haya pasado ˆ-ˆ que lo disfruten**

**bueno inu y kag no me pertenencen pero lo demas de la historia si ojojojojojo cof cof bueno que la disfruten.**

**EL LLANTO DE LA NOCHE**

by kikio-kagomesama

En un antiguo bosque existe un enorme lago del cual cuenta una leyenda, una sacerdotisa consumida por la pena se ahogo años atrás al no ser correspondida por su amor.

se le reconocía por su voz angelical y su rostro bello y en cantador, muchos iban al pueblo cercano a ese bosque solo para verla, sin embargo, después de la desgracia, el pueblo dejo de ser visitado y los rumores e historias empezaron a surgir, así como los extraños sucesos, algunos dicen que su amante la mato, otros que al ser sacerdotisa no podía enamorarse, asi que al no poder estar cerca de su amado se ahogó, otros cuentan que su amor la abandono y eso la llevo al suicidio. pero la verdad es otra, una mas oscura.

Los rumores que se cuentan es que cada noche cuando hay luna el espíritu de la sacerdotisa sale y llora amargamente, cantando su canción, la cual quien la oiga deja hipnotizado y lo seduce hacia el lago donde ella esta, nadie que la halla visto y seguido ha regresado, nadie que se halla atrevido a ver su rostro ha vuelto a ser visto, y se sabe ya que muchos han entrado al bosque y ni uno ha regresado, la única oportunidad que hay para pasar por el bosque seguro es en luna nueva, ya que al parecer el brillo de la noche es lo único que permite salir a su espíritu.

Lo interesante de esta historia es que solo los hombres caen en el embrujo ya que las mujeres salen y entran sin dificultad y sin ver nada, pero les consta que ese lugar esta maldito, ya que oyen ruidos, llantos y gritos.

Se dice que la sacerdotisa busca a su amor, y por eso seduce a los hombres y al ver que nos los ahoga como venganza al engañarla.

Una noche dos jóvenes entraron al bosque, incrédulos de todo lo que se comentaba en el pueblo, querían comprobar que de una vez por todas que era todo mentira.

Kagome e inuyasha se escondieron antes del anochecer detrás de unos arbustos que daban cerca al lago, esperaron un rato antes que la luna se pusiera en lo mas alto del cielo oscuro de la noche, no pasaba nada y los dos ya habían celebrado su victoria cuando de pronto la luna se reflejo por completo en el centro del gran lago y una sombra empezó a surgir entonando una canción triste y melancólica... la mujer estaba cubierta por un velo blanco, como humo y flotaba hacia la orilla del lago, ahí se detuvo, los dos jóvenes no podían creer lo que veían y oían, kagome esta muerta de miedo ya pero cuando quiso jalar a inuyasha para irse este estaba tieso, embobado, lo llamo pero no le contesto, estaba hechizado.

kagome lo sacudió pero no reaccionaba de pronto la mujer que entonaba la melodía giro su rostro a ellos, era una hermosa mujer de tez banca como la nieve y unos ojos que denotaban tristeza, extendió su mano hacia inuyasha y este como si no tuviese voluntad, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia ella como en trance. Kagome esta asustada intento mirarlo, pero entonces, sintió como alo sujetaba sus pies, eran pequeñas sombras que tenían miradas diabólicas que se enrollaban en ella impidiéndole que valla hacia su amigo, empezó a grita , a llamarle, pero no respondía, poco a poco vio como la mujer empezaba a cambiar, su velo blanco cambiaba a negro, sus ojos se convertían en negros y se dilataban por completo, dando le un aspecto bestial, chillo llamo, grito cuando reacciono inuyasha ya estaba casi en manos de la mujer. Retrocedió asustado entonces un grito colérico se escucho y el arranco a correr, ella lo sujeto por el pie y lo empezó a jalar hacia el lago, observo como kagome luchaba contra una sombras negras y quiso ir, quiso correr, alcanzo una rama y trato de golpear al espirito, imposible! de pronto una sombra cubrió a la luna, es espíritu lo vio y grito de nuevo , una nube cubrió por completo los rallos lunares y desaparecieron las sombras y la mujer inuyasha corrió hacia kagome y la ayudo a incorporarse, de pronto los árboles se movieron solos, había gritos coléricos de la mujer, y el viento soplo fuerte, como pudieron salieron de aquel bosque.

A la mañana siguiente fueron con la sacerdotisa del pueblo y le contaron lo que vieron, eran los primeros en regresar.

la anciana les contó que lo que vieron en esa ocasión no era una fantasma, ni espíritu, si no un demonio que se alimentaba del alma de los vivos, de los hombres a los que engatusaba, ya que aquella mujer había vendido su alma a cambio de estar con su amado pero este la traiciono tanto fue su ira que lo mato junto con su amante y ella se ahogo en ese lago, ahí yace su cuerpo consumido por el odio y el rencor, lo que la transformo, solo puede aparecerse en noches de luna por que es donde agarra fuerza para sus apariciones pero al no haber nada que le de energía desaparece y utiliza la fuerza de las almas comidas para dominar al bosque en su totalidad. Hombres son a los que quiere por que fue un Hombre el que la traiciono y alas mujeres las quiere lejos para que no les puedan quitar a sus presas.

Esa es la historia de la sacerdotisa atrapada, las sombras que viste son sus aliados, las almas de los que ha matado, encerradas junto con ella en ese bosque y en ese lago, ellos son los que espantan y los que atraen a los despistados para que caigan en sus redes.

Suerte han tenido, pero si vuelven ahí, les aseguro que no regresaran. Un alma perdida nunca descansa, hasta que su ira se acabe. Pobre muchacha lo perdió todo y al final se quedo mas que sola, condenada a vivir bajo las sombras en aquel lago, llorando y entonando su lúgubre canción.

**FIN**


End file.
